A Shattered Paradise
by StarLightSeraph
Summary: 1 of 3: Before our well known heroes fought against the Darkness, there was a group that fought against the Light. But the Light was not as benevolent as it appears as the universe looks to Darkness as its protectors. This is their story, their legend.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story was something I developed in an RP and expanded upon. The main question I have placed here what if Darkness was the good and the Light was the evil. After much plotting and planning, I bring this as my answer to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. **

**Also, you may find many worlds and characters having some kind of relation or resemblance mostly symbolically to canon characters of the KH sagas. Reflections of others are going to be a recurring theme throughout this story.**

**This story does contain OC's but don't let that put you off.**

**I own nothing except any and all original characters unless I say otherwise.**

**Onward.**

**Legends ****of ****Darkness : **_A __Shattered __Paradise_

**Prologue**

Dawn had yet to brighten the dark, cool night on this hidden world. The sky maintained its ocean blue colors with a cerulean scan of the horizon, amethysts and sapphires gracing the skies slowly disappearing with stars. The castle looked black and dead but it was only sleeping.

All except for one.

Clad in a red cloak, a figure moved through the halls, looking back and forth like a curious and paranoid doe. Hurrying down the steps, the shadow of the figure mixed in with the pillars and arches. Reaching a destination was a door, old yet with a new lock. The person held out a hand to the lock.

"Unlock."

The command was soft but it did just that, it unlocked the door and the figure slipped inside, closing the door before sliding to the ground in relief. "Finally, no Sentinel can stop me now…or roommates." the voice was obviously female and quickly moved into the room. The room was dark but she took out a small flashlight and began looking around. It was not the first time this night owl was in here but every time discovered something different.

The walls were lined with books, stuffed with scrolls, a desk with dust and melted candlesticks. This study contained books so old it was no wonder this place was locked up.

She began to scan the bindings, the text in old alphabets that she could barely read. As she passed over a full shelf, she moved the flashlight away and went to pull down a book. Dust fell from the book as it was removed from its station. It was medium sized, pretty thick and leather bound. It wasn't very ornate or embellished. Just a simple leather bound book.

"Unmarked book in a dusty old room…" she muttered as she went to sit down and open it up. "Not like I'm going to fall into it…hopefully." The last time she fell into a book was not a fun one to remember.

With soft golden eyes, she scanned the title page with her flashlight.

_Legends of Darkness_

_By Rial E'Arbenet_

_1088 E.B.K_

It took her a few minutes to calculate the numbers and initials. "Era of the Balance Kings? That was about…a hundred thousand years ago. Damn, how is this thing still here?" She turned the next page, it was like a preface.

_This is the Chronicles of the exploits of the Second Generation of Keybearers. Upon the collapse of the World and the True Light concealed within Kingdom Hearts, the Realms were spilt into two. To prevent the balance from falling into chaos, rulers were chosen from each Realm. A Heart of Pure Light would rule the Realm of Light. The Dark Realm had a ruler with a heart of Pure Darkness. This was to prevent chaos and the use of keyblades. After all, it was their first users that destroyed the World after they had saved it._

The reader got comfortable as she kept reading, the penmanship fancy but easy enough to read.

_The peace between the two Realms lasted for one thousand years; every King or Queen ruled just and kept the balance between the Light and the Darkness paramount. They were chosen by Kingdom Hearts. It was a very honorable position. However, one of the Kings began to see things in a different Light. _

_Whoever reads this now, the era might have a different view upon the Darkness. I can only hope that those who read this will have an open mind and an open heart. Understand this if you cannot understand anything else: everything has two sides unto itself. _

_This is the first of three. This one spans just one world._

_Shattered Paradise_

The reader knew right then she was in for a long, interesting night.

**Okay, there is the prologue. Even though its late, except the next and official chapter to be up within the next hour. By the way, this first character is merely a character reading the story I'm about to write. Consider her a different way of introducing a story instead of giving it out simple. A story within a story.**

**Read and Review Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Isle of Fate

**Okay, here is the official chapter of Legends of Darkness: Shattered Paradise. As said before, this is a story of Dark Keyblade Masters and the main themes are reflections. If a character seems similar to any canon characters then that's kind of the point.**

**I own nothing except any Original Characters and the upcoming evils you will get a sneak peek of in this chapter.**

**Onward.**

**Chapter 1: Isle of Fate**

_It was the year 1077 EBK. Several generations have passed since the collapse of the World and the Realm was spilt. Legends of the keyblades have passed just into memory and worlds have recovered since then. Some have taken up former titles, inherited duties from those before. Those have reached beyond the stars, preserving peace among their neighbors. Others have taken isolation with calm acceptance yet understand there is still much more out there. That is not to say some prefer to stay ignorant out of fear._

_But the world we begin on is one I am sure its counterpart has done much for the universe. Or if not then has much promise for the future. It lies in a small sector of the Realm of Darkness and is truly a paradise in of itself._

_This world is called the Isle of Fate._

Sea winds rushed through the open windows of the small room. It was simple, a twin sized bed with black blankets and blue pillows, a clothes cabinet, a closet filled with boy clothes and a small chest. A few books were stacked on the floor and drawings askew on the carpet.

The sleeping teenager was about fourteen, rusty colored hair contrasting his lightly tanned skin. He hugged the pillow like a lifeline, the blankets thrown aside since his long sleeved shirt and pants did fine to keep him warm during the night.

But it wasn't the cold he was worried about.

Something round and deformed flew over the window sill, banging the carpet enough to rustle the teen from sleep. It was suddenly dragged back from where it came by a tough, thick rope. The stone stopped at the bed frame's leg and got a hold.

"Locke! Wake up!"

The voice made the teen hug the pillow more, thinking that if it was smothered enough, it would bring him back to sleep. However, the one shouting wouldn't have that.

"I'm coming up there if you don't get up before Granny does!"

There were some grunts and the rope shook, enough to make the bed shake from being pulled. The teen rolled over on his back and stretched, rubbing his eyes as a shadow moved over his face. His eyes finally opened, a shade of crimson and violet, dazed and confused, he looked to the disturber of the peace.

"Wake up." taunted the voice, the owner slowly coming into view.

"Go away, Tempest…it's what…six in the morning?" Locke asked with a yawn. "I still have another two…hours." He rolled over and sunk into the bed just as Tempest came into view.

Tempest had forest green eyes, combining the colors of a trunk and its leaves into one color. His tanned skin showed he was an avid outdoorsman, his dusty brown hair spiked up from his eccentricity alone. He wore a white t-shirt with a hooded green and blue vest with a hood and small ties and a zipper. His blue jean shorts reached his knees, his skater black and green shoes finished his ensemble.

He grinned as he crouched on the windowsill.

"It's actually four."

"Seas afar, go away…" Locke said.

"Okay…" Locke smiled as he relished in his victory. He heard what sounded like Tempest climbing down but he was dead wrong.

"BED WETTER TIME!"

Locke's eyes snapped open and adrenalin rushed into his system. He rushed to sit up and shouted, "No! Wait! Don't do-" It was in vain. The bucket of water covered him from head to toe and soaked the bed and even the carpet. Locke looked at Tempest with frustration and on his drenched form.

"What the hell…how am I going to get dry now? All the towels are downstairs you jerk." Locke said, moving his bangs out of his face. "And it doesn't help Granny is still going to think I still wet the bed."

"But it's the perfect substitute." Tempest said as he tossed the bucket down below. "Thanks, Quake!"

"No problem!"

Locke rubbed his eyes from the water. "Besides, you've got clothes at my place. Come on, grab your bag and let's go." Tempest then fell back out of the window; head first, leaving Locke with no choice but to leave.

The teen sighed before getting out of the bed. He slipped on some run down tennis shoes and slipped some books and a few drawings into a backpack. He was still wet with the sea water, something he would make sure Tempest paid for later. Stepping across the soaking carpet, he grabbed onto the rope and Locke climbed down. A few minutes later, the rope was pulled back with several jerks and the trio disappeared in the dawning island town.

XxXxXxXxX

Locke had finally gotten to the white beach house that Tempest called home and to Locke, it was his 1st home, followed by Quake's vineyard mansion and then Nami's.

The world they lived on was the Isle of Fate. It was a large crescent island with inlets and isles all around with their own little town or village. The isle they lived on was named Crescent Isle and surrounded the southern volcanic islet of Phoenix and the smaller island called Tear Drop. All of them had black sand beaches because of the dormant volcanoes in the area with towering jungles and mountains, rivers and waterfalls but none could compare with the barrier reefs in the cerulean seas. However, only Mt. Phoenix was the active volcano in the area.

Locke loved this world a lot more than his birth world.

He had on his black long sleeve muscle shirt, two stripes down the sides' colored tan and gold with a white collar. His lower half had a pair of brown cargos held up by a white belt. He had some black and white converse and all he needed was his small knap sack. He clipped the small black and red pouch to his back belt and reached for one last thing on the bath room counter.

It was a locket, heart shaped and gold with a small diamond in the center. It was on a gold chain simple but when he opened it, it was empty. It used to have a picture but when he left home, he threw it out. Nothing else had inhabited the locket since.

Shaking away the past, he slipped it over his head and tucked it under his shirt. He messed with his hair one more time before walking out of the bathroom.

The sun was just now rising and he smelled the alluring smell of a full course breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and the works.

"Mister bed wetter has returned." Tempest said with a chuckle from behind the kitchen counter, helping his mother serve plates of pancakes and eggs to set on the island. His mother was middle aged but looked like she was in her twenties, dusty brown hair and blue eyes wearing capris, a blue blouse and a white apron with embellished tropical flowers. Tempest wore a similar apron but with a green cake on it.

"No thanks to you." Locke said as he sat down next to Quake. "My reputation is ruined."

"What rep?"

Locke punched Quake in the shoulder but it was in vain.

Quake was muscular with black hair reaching his shoulders and in a short ponytail, neat and handsome. He wore a red sweatshirt with short sleeves, a grey shirt underneath and blue jean pants. His shoes were the same color as his sweatshirt. He also wore some red and black gloves meant for martial arts training. His father ran a dojo on the island. Like Tempest and Locke, he had a small phanny pack on his belt.

"I think he broke my hand." Locke said, rubbing his palm.

"He's a brick wall." Tempest said, Quake glaring. "You want food, Mr. Brick Wall? Then you don't harm the cook."

"You can only cook schemes…" Quake said, grabbing the plate from him. "…not food."

"I can to, mister Brick Wall that has no feelings." Tempest said. "Maybe another graffiti run would be good for you."

Locke started laughing, choking on his eggs as Quake stopped eating his pancake mid bite. His eyes were so wide it was ridiculous. Locke quickly grabbed some orange juice to save his life as Quake began pointing at Tempest.

"Tilly, your son is threatening me." Quake said. "See what I have to put up with?"

Tempest was grinning as his mother, Tilly, just smiled. "Oh boys will be boys. Tempest wouldn't do anything to harm you, Quake."

"…yeah right and you aren't a devil's…" Quake quieted at his last word, Locke managing to get air into his lungs as he waited for Quake to finish it cleanly. "…advocate."

Tempest or Tilly never could see the difference. "So…what's on the agenda today?" Locke asked.

"Since your room has been thoroughly soaked, it will take at least a week to make sure the room is fixed up." Tempest said as he began to eat, his mother turning off the stove.

"And the deans and their license suits are doing a tour of the orphanage in three weeks so old Granny will be making sure everything is fixed up which will take all her time…and if one such person is tearing up another house, she won't worry about you for a long time." Quake added, cutting the sausage before eating.

Locke blinked. "Wait…I can't go back for three weeks?"

Tempest glanced up as he swallowed his eggs. "What? You're unhappy?"

Locke shook his head. "No, not that. I mean…where will I go to sleep or my stuff?"

"Tempest and I raided your room last night. My Dad has already given you the guest room and you have Tempest's extra bunk. All my Dad asks is that you help in the vineyard during your stay." Quake said. "As for school, Nami's mother will take care of that."

Locke was stunned but in the end, he was grinning. "You guys are the best, you know that?"

"We know." Tempest and Quake said.

"Just for your awesomeness, I am buying the biggest cake at the Wave Café." Locke said, Tempest's eyes widening in glee as Quake gave a smile.

"As long as I don't have to deal with sugar high kids, I'm good." Quake said.

They laughed together, Tiffany glad to hear their voices filled with so much joy.

It wasn't until when the sun was almost high in the sky did the three boys headed inland. White and blue beaches houses with palm trees graced the dirt paths and they came to the main city square. Here, the beach houses were taller and there were stands with many different fruits and baubles. The market was getting ready for another day to sell.

However, they would have time to splurge at the market later. Once they got on the northern path to the beach did they start a race, courtesy of Tempest. Sitting on the beach wall was a blue and tawny colored house with a large balcony and two stories. The house stood on stilts and rocks, the tide just now coming in. One sign stuck out above with a huge blue wave painted and the words Wave Café.

"Nami, we're home!" Tempest shouted as he walked into the café, the tables still serving only ghosts and the kitchen in the back still warming up. Behind the counter was a girl their age wearing a blue apron over her outfit.

"This isn't your home, Tempest."

Tsunami, or Nami as everyone called her, was a fourteen year old girl with dark purple hair reaching her shoulders that hiked up in the back with her bangs brought over her scalp into a half ponytail. Her outfit was a long blue tank, black tank underneath, with khaki Bermuda shorts, a short sleeved lilac jacket zipped up half way. She had a blue and purple embellished phanny back, purple and black converse on her feet.

"Nami, don't be so mean-" Tempest stopped when her hand was in his face. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Good." Nami removed her hand and said, "Since you're all here, want to help out for the day? It's going to be getting busy since spring break just started."

The trio of boys knew that quite well. The other islands had been let off this week and many were returning or coming here for their extended break. Then their island was getting off next week so it was going to be incredibly busy.

"Sure, why not?" Quake said.

"Head to the back locker room and grab an apron and a shirt. Quake, sweep the balcony. Tempest, clean the windows. Locke, clean the counter and once the food comes out of the oven, set it out." Nami said.

"Can do, Nami." Quake said as they raised the counter top and headed into the back. Locke closed it and then caught Tsunami before she could leave the counter.

"Hey, while I'm back there can I slip in a cake for later?" Locke asked.

Tsunami smiled and nodded. She clearly understood why the teen wanted to make it. "Go ahead. Just make sure you write down for the others not to use that oven."

Locke hurried to the back just as Quake and Tempest were discarding their vest or sweatshirt and putting on a white polo with the wave logo on the side. "What took you?" Quake asked as he grabbed a black apron.

"Just asking what was in the ovens." Locke fibbed as he rolled up his sleeved and slipped on the same polo.

Tempest finally got the polo over his spiky hair and said, "Despite it being busy, I hope we don't have any jerks. Like last time."

"Oh gosh, yes." Quake agreed as he tied the apron on. Unlike the girl's, they made sure the apron only showed around their waist to their knees. "Those idiotic college guys making moves on anyone remotely female made me regret being male."

Locke snorted with a laugh as he remembered that, falling against the locker to keep himself standing. "Hope they don't keep grudges." He said, grabbing two aprons and throwing one to Tempest.

Tempest grinned as he struck a very girly pose. "They could never forget the Temptress!"

Laughs echoed the room as the last two boys got the aprons on. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact you have a crush on Nami, Temp, I'd question if you actually liked the strong, manly type." Quake said.

Tempest went red in the face, his grin turning into a pout. "W-what crush-shut up!"

Locke continued snickering. "Don't worry Quake…you're only a few steroids away from being Tempest's secret type." Instead of glaring or pouting, they just started laughing. However, Nami's yell was heard from outside.

"You boys done getting ready! Seas, you guys take longer than I do getting ready! We have strong manly women in there instead of scwarny teenage boys?"

This only made them laugh louder since she had no idea what they were talking about beforehand.

In a matter of minutes, the quartet was working on opening the café, cleaning or cooking. Tempest was outside, having cleaned the windows and was now drawing on them with waves and deals from the clipboard he was given. Quake was still sweeping sand off the balcony as Tsunami was bringing out the small circle tables to set up. Locke was inside, pulling out the fresh brownies now decorated with chocolate frosting to set in the small shelf on the counter. Once they were next to the éclairs correctly did he move back to display his work.

"Alright, boys. Huddle up."

Nami leaned against the counter as Locke, Quake, and Tempest all came up, finished with their jobs and ready to open shop. "Okay guys, the ferry from the western edge of Crescent Island docked an hour ago and we already have reservations for twenty six customers and their friends. Stoves are hot, ovens ready, and we have a few other friends coming in to help. Unlock the doors and start playing some music and be on your best behavior."

"Yes ma'am."

Twenty minutes later, the Wave Café was open and busy.

Quake, Tempest, and a silver haired youth named Snow, were setting tables. Snow was a white haired boy around their age, maybe younger with a black beanie on his head. Tsunami was at the cash register, handing out some pastries or to-go boxes as Locke worked there and helped deliver food.

Tempest came behind the counter into the kitchen. "Locke, you done with those chicken sandwiches?"

"Yeah…and could you call Snow to-" There was a small crash heard afar and he sighed. "Never mind, I'll take his order."

Tempest was handed several plates of food as he headed away, Locke's own plates just two. He headed out and clearly saw what had happened. Snow had been bumped by some college girls for not flirting back and Nami was currently chewing them out. Snow was just given a towel by another guest to wash his hair from the parfait.

"Poor guy. That order's outside on the balcony…I think the far side, one person." Tempest said.

Locke gave thanks to the boy before heading outside. Quake was currently taking some orders from some girls who wanted more than just a low calorie meal. He found his customer alone off to the side just like Tempest said he was.

"One egg salad sandwich and a cherry limeade." Locke said, setting the food down in front of the man and taking his tray back after setting some utensils down and a napkin. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, this will be all." Replied the man.

Locke was about to return when the man spoke up. "However, does the sky get brighter?"

Locke looked back and immediately started sizing the man up. He had to be maybe twenty with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a pair of khakis, a white polo, and a leather jacket, loafers. His silvery eyes and fair skin immediately made Locke realize he was a foreigner.

And not from another island, from another world..

'_Better play dumb. I don't want anyone else to think I'm an alien or something.' _Locke looked up, looking confused. The skies were still a combination of cerulean and lavender but it wasn't blazingly bright like he had seen in pictures. "Uh, no sir. This is as bright as it gets around here." Locke said. "Anything else?"

The man just took a slurp of his limeade and shook his head. Locke turned back around and headed inside, getting an order along the way from a table that brought him back into his life here. The man watched with mild curiosity before taking a rather large slurp and his silver eyes glowing.

"Trying to play dumb, kid? You can't trick the Trickster."

Locke returned to the counter and replaced the tray, finding one of the islanders had joined the kitchen crew that had been only him and Quake. "Serah, just arrived?"

The strawberry blonde smiled, her hair in a side ponytail. Like Nami, she wore an apron over her white blouse, pink fashion vest and a black skirt. Though she was younger than them, she held herself up to be a young lady.

"Yes sir. Just finishing up some of the hot meals for you." Serah said, flipping a pancake over until it was golden on both sides.

"I really appreciate it." Locke admitted as he took out some pastries from the ovens and started icing them. "It's insane how busy it got and it's not even noon."

"Spring break. Oh and is Snow okay?" Serah asked.

"Your boyfriend is just fine, Serah." Tempest was the one who answered as he came into the kitchen. He took one look at the pastries and his stomach gave a huge growl. The two laughed loudly at the obvious reaction. "Need…food…"

"No way. These are for the customers." Serah said. "Nami will have your head if you try to sneak something into your stomach."

Tempest looked ready to pout but a quick reminder of getting food to customers made him stop and get back on track.

After about five hours, things started to cool down. The tide was coming in which made it the perfect time for surfing and other water sports. Once the last person left did the teens collapsed where they were standing, some in a chair and others…right on the floor.

Tempest was lying back on the floor, looking as dead as he could. Nami came up and crouched next to him. She pinched his nose. "Tempest, you silly boy."

Tempest swatted her hand away and pouted. "We're the same age, Nami."

"Not when you give that baby face at me." Nami said as she stood up, Tempest following suit. Quake took off his apron and sat down, running a hand through his hair. "I cannot wait for their spring break to be over."

"Lighten up, you guys only have to work mornings and nights and you're getting paid." Nami reminded the boy.

Locke could hear them from the kitchen where he put the final touches on the cake. When he came to the islands, those three were tightly knit. He doubted he'd make a way into their lives so easily. He's was just an outsider, an orphan, and yet they made his life a lot more enjoyable. They were his family so he was proud to return the favor whenever he could.

'_Done.' _Locke put down the blue icing and looked down at the devil's food cake covered in blue, green, and purple icing with black flowers all over the top. It was enough for each of them. He picked it up and headed for the dining area.

"That old lady wouldn't stop calling the militia. Every time I picked up the phone I had to say, politely 'ma'am that is a controlled burn. You are in no danger'." Tempest said, telling a story of one of his summer jobs. "The lady called sixteen times! I wanted to snap the cord in half. One time I didn't even answer and just watched it ring."

"Didn't you get in trouble with the captain?" Quake asked.

"Nope. I'm just staring at the phone ring and the Captain comes by and I tell him who it is and he just keeps walking. The hag is obviously more annoying than me." Tempest finished as Locke came up with the cake.

"Well, you're not annoying to deserve a cake, Tempest." Locke said.

"Oh wow, you said you'd get the biggest cake but wow…" Quake said, running to go get napkins and utensils.

Nami smiled widely. "Why don't we take it to the deck, Locke?" she suggested, the others following with plates and a knife to cut the cake.

Tempest sat down first and was holding the cutting knife, eyes wide with want at the cake. "Cake. Cake. Cake. Cake-"

"Tempest, give me the knife." Nami said.

Tempest started grinning as he looked at the knife. "…I like knives…they make me feel all…tingly."

Quake and Locke erupted into laughs at the horribly creepy voice that made Tempest seem like he belonged in a psychiatric ward. Nami however was fighting for the cutting knife that Tempest had, scolding him for being such a kid. "They'll never be able to catch him, you know." Quake said. "They've tried."

"We all have tried." Locke added as Nami finally got the knife back and began to cut slices of the cake. Once everyone had even pieces, they sat down and began to eat. It was so peaceful and it felt good to just talk while eating some sweets.

"So then the guy decides I'm just a damsel in distress and tries to take the groceries for me." Nami said, the others knowing this story. "He doesn't realize there's ten pounds of ice in one of the bags and he can't even lift it. So much for chivalry."

"Ten pounds? Even Quake has trouble with that." Tempest said.

"You have trouble. Me, not so much." Quake said as he took a bite.

Locke laughed at their banter until he stopped mid-bite, a scream coming from the beaches. "A shark attack?" Nami assumed as they all tried to see from the deck.

"If it was, then the coast guard should be coming up any moment…and we know how slow they are." Tempest said. "Quake!"

"Right behind you." The tide was high enough that the speed boat Nami had parked by the deck of the Café was easy to get to. All those two had to do was jump in and start it up. "Locke, Nami, head to the beach. They might need help."

"Not a problem." Locke said. "Come on, let's get a head start!"

The speed boat was started and the tie untangled before they rushed across the cerulean waves, Nami and Locke running alongside the sea wall. "They're going to get there before us, Locke." Nami said. "You think they'll be alright?"

Locke just pushed on, hoping the adrenalin rush would stay in effect for this whole ordeal. "If they weren't together then I'd be worried." Locke said. "They'll handle it."

XxXxXxXxX

Tempest buckled in the orange life jacket, Quake already having his on as they turned into the bay where the screams were coming from. People were running out of the water, heading to high ground to escape whatever they were escaping from. The entire beach looked a little worse for wear, umbrellas cast aside, towels tossed around like dirty laundry. Even the small food stands looked collapsed or ruined in some fashion.

"See anything?" Quake asked over the sound of the motor.

"Nothing! No shark, no-wait!" Tempest shouted before seeing something appear over the water. A pure white dorsal fin, brighter than a polished pearl. "There's the shark!"

"That thing? No shark I've seen." Quake said as Tempest pulled open the trunk and unloaded a fishing spear. "Think that will do it?"

"Worth a shot!" Tempest said as the shark was doing a beeline for the nearest group of running vacationers. Tempest held onto the handle of the boat with the spear ready to be thrown. His eyes narrowed towards the shark and just as he pulled back did the shark actually breach the surface…and his confidence wavered.

"What the hell is THAT?"

Quake's question could not be answered. The shark was as big as a Great White but maybe larger. It was the color of a polished pearl and gave off the same shine. It had four side fins that looked as sharp as knives, the tail fin looking like a pearl ax. Its golden eyes glowed like topaz and white, serrated teeth opened a mouth that didn't just have teeth but miniature cannon, shooting water into the beach.

"Still think the fishing spear would work?" Quake asked.

"You wanna try, Quake?" Tempest answered back with his own question. He lowered his spear and shouted for the people on the beach to run away. The shark still seemed to be shooting its water cannons at the beach.

"We need to move it away. The coast guard can take it out with their weapons." Tempest said as he raised the spear again. "I'll get it over here."

"After that, we'll lead it into the cove. It's shallow there." Quake revved up the boat's engine as it sped towards the shark.

The shark reared its head once more out of the water, two water cannons rushing out into the screaming citizens, a few ducking just to dodge while others were blown across the sand. As it powered up for a third, a fishing spear hit its face and Tempest's ever famous taunts rolled through the air.

"Hey, fishy!" Tempest's cry got the shark to notice, bright yellow eyes staring right at him. "I threw that stick! You want some food? How about me and my friend?"

'_I'm not your friend now.' _Quake thought to himself.

"Follow us! Or are yah scared?" The shark sent its reply by way of water cannon. Tempest ducked down into the boat as Quake sped the boat away towards the cove, the jeers and taunts coming stronger than ever.

Above the sea wall, Locke and Nami saw the boat holding their friends taking off with the shark chasing after. "They're headed for the cove!" Locke shouted back.

"Well that bites." Nami said in between breaths. "That's across the hill!"

"Then we just get faster." Locke could see plenty of sports gear left behind by the monster's wake. A few of them were skateboards, wet but capable. Locke grabbed one and threw it down to start a roll, jumping on. It took a second to balance but he was on and speed down the sea wall. Nami followed the same directive and grabbed one hanging off the side.

"'Scuse me, coming through!" Locke shouted at anyone on the side walk.

While he was being polite, Nami was cursing at the rushing crowd to move along or get wheeled in the face. Locke stepped down to push off and seemed to swipe his arm around just to get more speed, crouching to brake and turn down the main hill they needed to pass.

"Locke, look ahead!"

Locke did so and saw two long metal poles, left aside probably from a tent or construction project. It wasn't a sword but they'd do. He grabbed them as he turned, nearly crashing in the process but now they had something in case the shark attacked once they found it…which was likely.

"You okay?" Nami shouted.

"Next time, YOU grab the weapons!" Locke shouted as he pushed off again.

They made it to the cove faster than the boat. The cove was mostly just shallow, knee deep water before going deeper once it passed the edges of the cove. Locke stepped off the skateboard and slid down the sand dunes to get to the water's edge. Nami came up and caught one of the poles, both looking for the boat.

"Where are they?" Nami asked. "I can hear it but I don't see-"

"Right there!" Locke pointed towards the left edge, the boat just swerving into the cove like a mad bull, jumping across a wave. The shark was right behind as a column of water rushed out. The two ran into the water, Nami stopping long enough to hurry to a nearby beach shack.

Locke felt his movements slow as he entered the water. "Hey! Bring it in closer!" he shouted as he finally got a good look at the shark. The boat was hit on the side by it and tossed into the shallow water, the two boys getting thrown into the water. Tempest tumbled into the soft sand head first while Quake held onto the boat as it skidded and embedded itself into the sand bar. Shaking off the stun, the black haired teen was rallied by Locke's cry.

"Behind you, Quake! Behind!"

The shark opened its jaws but Quake grabbed one of the fishing spears. Taking a swipe at the shark, he hit it in the chin and then stabbed it, making a scratch and enough time to bail out of the boat and run to shore. Glancing back after dodging a water cannon, he could see the scratch he made was long and deep…but similar to one that would be on metal.

"It doesn't bleed?"

"Quake, get over here!" Quake headed towards Locke as he pulled Tempest out of the water, the boy standing up and shaking like a shaggy dog. "You okay, bud?"

"Is the shark dead?" Tempest got a no. "Then no. Where's Nami? Wasn't she with you?"

Locke was about to answer when Nami came right back up, tossing a lifeguard's floater to the side but throwing them each metal fishing spears though their lengths differed. Nami handled a long spear while Tempest, Locke, and Quake handled ones of medium length. "Perfect timing." Nami said. "Can you guys fight with those?"

"They'll work…hopefully." Locke said.

"Aw, come on. This should be nothing." Tempest added with a spin of his weapon.

"I managed to scratch it but it's got some tough armor." Quake said as the shark headed towards the shallow water.

"A shark with armor? Now that's weird." Tempest added.

"Let's just keep it here long enough for the coast guard to get here." Nami said. "And not drown while we're at it."

"Then here it comes!"

Locke's prediction came true as the shark like beast got into the shallow water, roaring loudly at the four who dared challenge it. Its water cannon charged and shot, all four separating. Tempest and Quake moved in first, Tempest getting to the beast first and slashing his spear across its nose, Quake coming around and slicing past its chin once again. Locke leapt to the side and dragged his blade across the side of it, ducking into the water as its tail moved from side to side. Nami threw her spear from the farthest area, nicking it in the fin and pulled it back swiftly with the rope on the end.

As it returned to her grip, she saw the shark rear again for another blast of water. Nami ducked into the water as it soared overhead.

"Not at Nami, you stupid fish!"

While Tempest's concern for her was appreciated, she was more concerned with the attack she had just dodged. The pressure itself would hurt a lot but the temperature-

'_It was beyond boiling. What kind of shark is this?' _Nami thought.

Tempest slashed at the chin again, Quake taking the other side. They almost seemed to switch attack points, taking the flanks while dodging whatever the shark countered with. It swung one of its large, jagged fins at Tempest, the boy caught off guard and held down in the water.

"Hold on!" With its focus on drowning its victim, Quake stabbed the fin that was holding Tempest down, making the shark cry out in pain. That gave Tempest an opening to pay it back with a stab of his own.

With the shark unbalanced, Quake and Tempest did two synchronized slashes and the shark tumbled over in the shallow water. Locke was free from the constant movement of its tail fin to jump on it and start slashing at its abdomen, Tempest and Quake doing to same. As he stepped across the shark's pearl hide, he saw something emblemed on its chest.

There were two shapes, one within the other. The inner shape reminded Locke of the locket he wore on his neck: a curved, golden and elegant heart. The heart on the outside enveloping it was pointed around the curves, trapping the inner heart in its sharp clutches.

'_It's got a tattoo?' _Locke felt his thoughts shake as the shark shook awake. He slashed its face before sliding off the side, dodge rolling away as it rolled over and shot off another water blast, getting a spear in the eye by Nami. It growled and retreat into the water but it was still close to them. They had angered it enough to make it not ignore them.

"You three still alive?" Nami shouted as she pulled her spear back to her.

Locke glanced back as Tempest and Quake ran towards his position. "Looks like it." Locke said. "We need to get it flipped over again."

"Good idea." Quake replied, keeping his eye on the shark.

"But where can we stab it?" Tempest asked, feeling not quite right with just that plan. "Our spears nearly broke from just stabbing it."

"…wait a second. The cannon." Nami started.

Quake was the first to catch on. "Nami, that's brilliant."

Tempest and Locke looked back in confusion. "What is?" Tempest asked.

"That cannon in its mouth. If we can block it just as it attacks with it, it will implode on itself." Quake explained, their eyes lighting up with understanding.

"One problem, how do we keep its jaws open long enough to clog it." Locke asked.

Nami took a second before replying. "Locke, go around to the back. When it opens up, use your spear to hold it open. I'll throw my spear then. Tempest will distract it while Quake covers you."

"Why am I distracting it?" Tempest asked, not quite liking being the target.

"Shark bait." Locke replied innocently.

"Tempest, you're a master at annoying people." Quake replied.

Tempest rolled his eyes as the shark made a beeline for them. "I'm so glad that my annoyance impresses you all."

The shark then jumped out of the water and hit the shallow water, making Locke, Quake, and Tempest move to the sides. Tempest lunged after the recover and swiped it in its nose, jumping to the side as teeth crushed just a hair away. Quake ran beside Locke as they cut past the shark, Locke leaping over the swinging fins as Quake swiped on quick slashes. Locke had to duck two more times before getting behind and now had to focus on not getting cut down or slammed away.

"Go help Tempest!" Quake nodded as he twirled his spear and slashed at the shark's side once more, teeth immediately going to him as Tempest came back for a stab at its eyes. Its rage was boiling over as it started chomping and slamming randomly. Suddenly, it roared in frustration, loud enough that both boys had to lunge away and cover their ears.

"It's mad now." Quake muttered.

"No, it's just frustrated." Tempest added as he waved his spear again. "Hey, fishy! Bet cha can't hit my ass!" He slapped his butt for good measure, hoping the beast would get the message.

By its response, it very well did.

The shark's mouth opened wide, all teeth showing like a carving machine and the cannon pointed directed at Tempest. Nami reared back her spear as the other two boys got ready to lunge.

"NOW!"

Locke came up from behind, sliding off its nose and somersaulting at the end to implant his spear between the roof and bottom of its mouth. This moment of stun had Quake stab his own spear into its mouth to make sure their plan didn't backfire on them.

The shark growled and powered up its cannon only to be deafened by the sound of a singing spear, cutting through the air and sliding straight into the cannon.

"HIT THE DE-"

They each hit the water or sand, jumping away as far as possible as the shark let loose its cannon and felt the effects of several tons of pressure rebound and build up inside its bowels. In the next second, they each heard an explosion on the level of a propane tank that made the tide go high just for that moment. They waited a full five seconds before they dared raise their heads.

"Everyone okay?" Locke asked, feeling the wears over the battle come over him. He could see everyone else pick themselves up, Tempest offering a hand to Nami that she gratefully took.

"Y-yeah. Barely." Nami admitted.

Quake spat out the water he had swallowed in his attempt to duck but his face paled when he looked at Locke. "Locke…don't move."

All eyes were on him as he raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Locke followed their line of sight and rolled over, his eyes immediately going a wide as dinner plates and his heart stopping.

"HOLY DEEP SEAS AND CORAL REEFS!" Locke scampered away towards shore while he cursed everything that came to his mind and did not care for decency. And who could blame him when the very shark had landed not a foot away with its giant mouth threatening to envelope him. He reacted in the most humanly way possible.

Once he made it to shore did he start trying to catch his breath. "Please-PLEASE tell me it's dead!" Locke begged.

"Tempest, go get it." Tempest decided to not argue against Quake as he walked on over. Poking the shark with his spear, they waited for an inevitable reaction.

Poke.

Poke.

Tempest kept poking it except now rapidly and with an evil grin. "Seas afar, stop it before you DO bring it back from the dead." Quake scolded.

Tempest poked it once more before moving aside. "It's very dead…hey. Take a look at this." They warily came over, Locke taking the most distance but he saw what Tempest wanted to show. The spears they had stabbed to keep its mouth open were almost melted down. There were even red marks from where the heat was still present.

"That explosion couldn't have caused those spears t melt down that bad, right?" Tempest asked.

"It was shooting water too. Water isn't like fire." Quake added.

"But it was shooting out boiling water. It could have been that hot." Nami added, gaining their attention. They all kept thoughts to themselves, theories too immense to even explain as one question summed up everything they were thinking.

"Just what is this thing?" Locke's words were answered by silence and sirens. The Coast Guard had finally arrived.

XxXxXxXxX

Night couldn't come sooner for the quartet. After the initial kill of the strange shark, the coast guard had asked for a full retelling of their battle with it. The surprise of children beating a beast was well beyond past. The fear of something so strange and so fixated on harming others overwhelmed them. After the few hours of investigation, the beaches were closed for the rest of the day and they were allowed to head home. Granting themselves showers and naps in their respective homes before meeting up again just as the sun set.

"That was one hell of a day." Tempest said, slouching on his couch with the television staring blankly at him.

"Amen to that." Quake said from the other end of the couch, lying just as lazily.

"We're safe and hopefully that doesn't happen again." Nami added. "That's all I'm glad for right now."

"I don't even want to look at the water." Tempest added.

Locke raised an eyebrow from his position on a bean bag. "If anyone should not want to look at the water, it should be me. You didn't nearly get eaten by it."

"It was dead, Locke." Quake said.

"Semantics." Locke replied as he lay back in his bean bag. "But really, what was that thing?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." Quake said. "But honestly, the chances of another one of those things showing up are slim to none. No use worrying about it."

Nami gave a small sound to agree with Quake while Tempest stood up and stretched. "It's movie night anyway. Locke, you're turn to get the popcorn and other snacks." He said.

"Do I have to?" Locke asked.

"Do it, Locke." Nami ordered. Locke looked up and groaned. "Fine, I'll go get the damn popcorn." He picked himself up and headed towards the kitchen. It didn't take much time to actually find the popcorn and put it in the microwave but as he waited for it to pop and cook, he leaned against the counter and sighed.

'_That thing had a symbol on it. It wasn't just some freak of nature.' _Locke thought, remembering the emblem on its belly. _'Was it some kind of weapon? From another world? Could we be at war? And if so…from what?'_

DING!

Locke shook his head as he pulled out the popcorn bag, pulling back once after realizing it was too hot to touch. _'Like Quake said, it was probably a onetime thing. There's always the militia to take care of them.' _He thought as he retreated to grab a bowl and then return for the popcorn, dumping it into the bowl. _'We got lucky and now we can get back to our normal lives.'_

Locke came back to the living room, Quake chuckling to himself as Tempest put in the DVD, the case hidden in the side of the cabinet. "What're we watching?" he asked.

"Just something I thought would be good for the occasion." Tempest said. "You know, being together and all that."

Locke smiled, seeing the smiles reciprocated from Nami and Quake. "Really, thanks guys, from taking in an outcast like me."

"Outcast? You're always one of us." Tempest said.

"What he means is that you're welcome." Nami said.

Quake gave a nod in return, needing no words unlike the other two. Locke sat down in his bean bag and left the popcorn on the middle table. "Okay, start it up."

"O-okay." Tempest said in between snickers.

The previews passed by in a couple of minutes, everyone giving some form of commentary as the feature presentation slowly faded in. However, it took only three whole minutes before Locke realized what movie Tempest had picked. And he was immediately pissed off.

"That's it. My day's over. Of all the movies you choose, you choose this? A movie about sharks?" Locke asked as he stood up, shouting in frustration at the chooser who was laughing uncontrollably on the couch, Quake doing the same with Nami holding her sides. "Forget what I said about you guys being the best. You guys are the worst. I'm going to bed."

"Oh come o-on, Locke! I-It was just a j-joke-"

"I hope you get eaten by a shark, Tempest!" Locke shouted back in anger as he ascended the steps to the guest room, Tempest's laughs echoing all over as they tried to pacify their friend and get him to return to the movie.

XxXxXxXxX

Near the cove, the gentlemen Locke had served before stood near the water, fingering his blonde ponytail as he looked around the marks of the battle.

"Four kids against a Slip Stream…And they did pretty well too." he muttered. "…of course fate would intervene now. It always does." He chuckled, interested by the turn of events. "At least I won't be bored conquering this world. If it even does get conquered and if things go the way I think…"

His only answer to his own question was just a chuckle. "This will be amusing."

**Please Read and Review! :D**


End file.
